The invention relates to a drive rod lock comprising a drive rod displaceable between an open position and a closure position in combination with at least one lock element,
a lock cylinder, PA1 a step-down gear between the lock cylinder and the drive rod for displacing the drive rod between the open position and the closure position and PA1 a block device for the drive rod which blocks the drive rod in the closure position against displacement in the direction of the open position without torque introduction into the step-down gear, PA1 where a control dog assembly for drive engagement in a dog engagement profiling of the drive rod is fitted on a drive rod drive pinion on the gear output side, and PA1 (a) the dog engagement profiling is made with two recesses; PA1 (b) the drive dog construction group comprises two control dogs fitted on the drive rod drive pinion, which dogs engage in successive recesses arranged by pairs in them; PA1 (c) The stop dog in the middle region of the circumferential spacing between the two control dogs is arranged on the drive rod drive pinion; PA1 (d) the recess subject to the action of a control dog when the drive rod is in the closure position is formed with a limiting finger; PA1 (e) the stop dog, when the drive rod is in the closed position, rests on the limiting finger on its flank remote from the recess loaded by the control dog, hereinafter called blocking flank; PA1 (f) the drive rod reaches its closed position before the closing rotating movement of the lock cylinder and of the drive rod drive pinion is terminated, and the stop dog, after entry of the drive rod into the closure position, reaches its blocking position on the blocking flank of the limiting finger during the then still available remaining closure rotating movement of the lock cylinder and of the drive rod drive pinion. PA1 a lock cylinder, PA1 a step-down gearing between the lock cylinder and the drive rod for the displacement of the drive rod between the open position and the closure position, PA1 where the step-down gearing possesses on the lock cylinder side a toothed rim which meshes with two drive wheels arranged after it and comprises a slot open to the edge and formed for the insertion of the locking bit of the lock cylinder, and where a drive rod drive member of the step-down gearing, rotatable about a non-displaceable axis, acts through an engagement device upon the drive rod, further comprising, PA1 a bolt which is displaceable transversely of the longitudinal axis of the drive rod between a retracted position and an extended position and is driveable through movement-converting means from the drive rod, further comprising PA1 a catch initially stressed by spring force into a closure position, which can be drawn back for the one part by a handle nut and for the other from the lock cylinder against the spring force, the slot of the toothed rim being displaceable out of its zero degree position in at least one direction of rotation over a range of angle of variation of the lock bit, without the occurrence of displacement of the bolt.
where furthermore a stop dog for action upon an abutment face of the drive rod is fitted on the drive rod drive pinion on the gear output side.
Such a drive rod lock is known from European Offenlegungsschrift No. 0,168,001. There reference is made especially to the illustration in FIG. 8 and to the parts of the description pertaining to FIG. 8.
In the known form of embodiment a single control dog is fitted on the drive rod drive pinion and is in drive engagement for the drive rod with one single recess of the drive rod. Furthermore in the known form of embodiment on the drive rod drive pinion a stop dog is fitted which comes into engagement in a further recess of the drive rod when the drive rod is situated in its open position, so that the drive rod, which is in the open position and is loaded in the direction of its closure position, is supported exclusively through the stop dog in the recess of the drive rod pertaining to the latter, without the introduction of substantial support forces into the step-down gear.
In the known form of embodiment for the transference of the drive rod out of the open position into the closure position a rotation of the lock cylinder through 2.times.360 .degree. is carried out starting from a zero or key-withdrawal position of the lock cylinder. In order then further to block the drive rod in its closure position reached after this rotation through 2.times.360.degree., the lock cylinder is rotated through a further 360.degree.; during this further rotation through a further 360.degree. then the stop dog arrives, with the drive rod stationary, in the drive rod recess provided for it.
It is felt to be inconvenient that for the blocking of the drive rod, after its locking position has already been reached by rotation of the lock cylinder twice through 360.degree., a further rotation of the lock cylinder must be carried out through a further 360.degree..